guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oni
| image = | species = Demon | prof = Assassin | icon = | level = 9, 16, 28}} Description Oni are dark creatures that haunt the Echovald Forest and the Jade Sea. They will spawn and attack the unsuspecting party out of thin air. They usually come in groups of 2 to 4. Lower level Oni can also be found on parts of Shing Jea Island. The source of the Oni threat is Kanaxai. Also, according to Dauv Merishahl: "Oni are curious creatures. We of the Turtle Clan believe they were once human but have become twisted by terrible nightmares from the deep within the Jade Sea. They are similar to the Luxons known as Outcasts, driven to the edge of insanity and irrationally violent. Oni may hold the key to discovering the true nature of the Outcasts." However, this statement could be erroneous. Location *Shing Jea Island **Haiju Lagoon (level 16) **Jaya Bluffs (level 16) **Panjiang Peninsula (level 9) *Echovald Forest **Arborstone (Mission) **Arborstone (Explorable) **Drazach Thicket **Ferndale **Melandru's Hope **Mourning Veil Falls **The Eternal Grove (Explorable) *The Jade Sea **Archipelagos **Boreas Seabed (Explorable) **Gyala Hatchery (Explorable) **Maishang Hills **Mount Qinkai **Rhea's Crater **Unwaking Waters (Explorable) Skills Used * Demonic Agility (monster skill) * * * * * (Level 28 only) * (Level 28 only) Items Dropped *Bones *Keen Oni Claw (in Echovald Forest only) *Keen Oni Talon (in Jade Sea only) *Monstrous Eye *Monstrous Claw *Monstrous Fang *Oni Claw (level 16 only) *Oni Shroud *Oni Talon (in Shing Jea Island only) *Regurgitated Mass *Ungues of the Oni (Unique, in Rhea's Crater only) Note: Contrary to common belief, Oni Blades are '''not' exclusive to Oni. Please do not list them here. The wiki will only list weapon drops if they are exclusive to a creature, such as the Ungues of the Oni.'' Notes *These creatures are the bane of players who are pursuing the Canthan Cartographer title. They tend to pop out in the remote nooks and corners of an explorable area. *If there is an unguarded chest or quest related NPC in the Echovald Forest or the Jade Sea, then there is likely a group of Oni that will pop up there. *A group of Oni will all simultaneously activate Demonic Agility as they materialize. It is often possible to interrupt all of them with Cry of Frustration, significantly reducing the damage they can inflict. Mirror of Disenchantment is also useful here. *The spells Inspired/Revealed Enchantment can also be used to easily remove Demonic Agility, because it is an enchantment that cannot be used by players. When Inspired/Revealed Enchantment is used on an Oni enchanted with Demonic Agility, it will recharge immediately and is ready for another use on another Oni. *Lvl 28 Onis (Deep) have 94 AL. This means damage is near halved. Trivia *''Oni'' is a Japanese word with a meaning similar to "demon". See also: "Oni" on Wikipedia. Category:Oni Category:Assassins Category:Arborstone (Mission) Category:Arborstone (Explorable) Category:Archipelagos Category:Boreas Seabed (Explorable) Category:Drazach Thicket Category: The Eternal Grove (Explorable) Category:Ferndale Category:Gyala Hatchery (Explorable) Category:Haiju Lagoon Category:Jaya Bluffs Category:Maishang Hills Category:Melandru's Hope Category:Mount Qinkai Category:Mourning Veil Falls Category:Rhea's Crater Category:Silent Surf Category:Unwaking Waters (Explorable)